mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lotta Little Things
thumb|300px Lotta Little Things — czwarta piosenka sezonu dziewiątego. Wykonywana jest przez księżniczkę Celestię i księżniczkę Lunę. Tekst (wersja polska) }} :Celestia ::Do odkrycia pełno rzeczy jest, gdy woła cię świat :Luna ::I przed sobą całą listę wrażeń masz :Celestia ::Wyruszamy ku przygodzie, idealny to dzień :Luna ::Omijało to w pałacu wciąż nas :Obie ::Bo nie zna ciebie nikt jak młodsza siostra ::Bo nie ma towarzyszki lepszej nikt ::Bo nie ma drugiej jak ty, to znany fakt ::Bo nie ma to jak ty i ja :Celestia ::Spacerować możesz sobie za murami co dnia :Luna ::I postawić gdzieś na plaży tron :Celestia ::Ale wolę, szczerze mówiąc :Luna ::Jechać sobie w trasę długą :Celestia ::Zostawiając gdzieś daleko w tyle dom :Obie ::Bo nie zna ciebie nikt jak starsza siostra ::Bo nie ma towarzyszki lepszej nikt ::Bo nie ma drugiej jak ty, to znany fakt ::Bo nie ma to jak ty i ja ::Do odkrycia pełno rzeczy jest, gdy woła cię świat ::I przed sobą całą listę wrażeń masz :Luna ::Choć ochotę mam odpocząć, już znużył mnie trud ::Nadzieję mam, że chwilkę mi dasz :Obie ::Bo nie zna ciebie nikt jak siostra ::Bo nie ma towarzyszki lepszej nikt ::Bo nie ma drugiej jak ty, to znany fakt ::Bo nie ma to jak ty i ja :Celestia ::Nie przeżyjesz swej przygody, jeśli zamiar masz spać ::Nie odznaczysz rzeczy z listy leżąc tak ::Masz przed sobą wiele tras :Luna ::Najpierw proszę, daj mi czas ::Na takie wzgórza sił mi jednak brak Repryza :Celestia ::Do odkrycia pełno rzeczy jest, gdy woła cię świat ::Nieskończenie wiele przygód znajdziesz tu ::Nasza mała lista może jednak długa ciut być ::No i trzeba się wysilać nam znów :Obie ::Lecz pewnie będzie łatwiej, będzie lżej :Celestia ::Po nocy zjawia się zawsze dzień :Luna ::Teraz ja chcę coś wybierać :Celestia ::Na kajaki chodźmy teraz :Obie ::Ta przygoda już zaczyna męczyć mnie Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Celestia ::There's a lotta little things you gotta do in this world :Luna ::There's a lotta little things you gotta try :Celestia ::Just a pack of punchy plunges other ponies all take :Luna ::That have princess-pony-passed us right by :Obie ::Nopony knows you like your little sister ::Nopony is a better confidante ::Nopony is truer than the one you are ::Nopony else here I could want :Celestia ::You can't saunter on a sojourn hid behind castle walls :Luna ::You can't throw a throne down on the beach :Celestia ::So we're gonna be absconding :Luna ::To a little vagabonding :Celestia ::And this bucket list is gonna be a peach :Obie ::Nopony knows you like your older sister ::Nopony is a better confidante ::Nopony is truer than the one you are ::Nopony else here I could want ::There's a lotta little things you gotta try in this world ::There's a lotta little things you gotta see :Luna ::But just reading by a river and resting our hooves ::Would practically be perfect for me :Obie ::Nopony knows you like your sister ::Nopony is a better confidante ::Nopony is truer than the one you are ::Nopony else here I could want :Celestia ::You can't venture on adventures if you're taking a nap ::You can't check things off your checklist while you sleep ::So let's take another hill :Luna ::Sometimes you can be a pill ::And why's the way ahead always so steep? Repryza }} :Celestia ::There's a lotta little things you gotta do in this world :Luna ::There's a lotta little things you ought to view :Celestia ::And our little lotta list may be a little bit long :Luna ::sighs And might take a lotta bother to do :Obie ::But I'm sure it gets better later on :Celestia ::And after darkest night, a new dawn :Luna ::It's my turn to do the choosing :Celestia ::After river rapid cruising :Obie ::This adventure isn't too fun to be on Inne wersje en:Lotta Little Things Kategoria:Piosenki z 9 sezonu